Knight
"We are the guardians of our people. We stand strong against all invaders. Duty is our shield, order: our weapon. When we defend the weak, we are...immortal." The Knights, also known as The Legion, are one of the three playable factions in For Honor. It is their belief that many, if not all of the ancient ruins were built by their ancestors. The Knights had been scattered for centuries but have begun to reunite under a single banner, that of the Iron Legion. There are those still, however, who choose to gather their own "Legion", and their alliance with the Iron Legion is shaky at best. Overview Symbol Emblem Significance *Order *Ancestral Roots *Protection Colors *Yellow - Knowledge and Strength *Green - Hope and Stability Classes *Warden - Vanguard - Powerful, noble warriors dedicated to the defense of their land and people. *Conqueror - Heavy - Ex-prisoners and forced conscripts who have risen to the rank of elite soldiers. *Peacekeeper - Assassin - Vigilant and silent warriors who can win a fight before the enemy even knows they're there. *Lawbringer - Hybrid - Brutal, menacing and intimidating executioners who dispense punishment without mercy, pity, or care. Equipment "Bound by an unbreakable oath, We have sworn to defend our homeland to the death. Those who dare attempt to seize it, will be pacified by steel. We are the righteous, avowed to shield the weak from the wicked. Where lawlessness and oppression reign, We deliver swift and uncompromised justice. We are the noble knights of the iron legion. Stand with us, or be judged by our blades." Armor The Warden is protected in a combination of chainmail and full plate iron armor, protecting him from nearly anything that can be thrown at him. The Warden wears a visored barbuta helmet with crosses engraved on either side. The armor worn by all factions can be customized, although limited. Weapons Longsword - The weapon of choice for the Warden. * The long sword is a straight doubled edged sword with a crossguard. The heavy pommel at the handle is for balancing, making the center of gravity near the handle and making it capable of being wielded by both two hands and one. The pommel also allows what is called the 'murder stroke', where the wielder grips the blade and swing the pommeled end of the sword like a mace. This allows the sword to penetrate armor where other swords cannot. Flail - The weapon of choice of the Conqueror. * The Flail is a melee weapon, that was both difficult to master and difficult to fight against, the flail was a heavy metal bludgeon, sometimes spiked, connected to a wooden handle by a chain. The chain made this weapon difficult to defend against. Shield * Wooden kite shields were an excellent defense and not as unwieldy as one might believe. With it, warriors could simultaneously attack and defend and strikes. Only the Conqueror have a shield equipped. Poleaxe - The weapon of choice for the Lawbringer. * These medieval polearms consisted of an axe with a pike connected to a long wooden shaft. This long shaft allowed it to attack enemies from a safe distance and the axe head made it ideal to smash through armor by concentrating all its force into a narrow point along the blade. Shortsword & Dagger - The weapons of choice for the Peacekeeper. * Quickly drawn and swift in execution, but suffer a lack of lethality, making up for it in rapid successive strikes. Notable Knights * ''The Warden'''' - Main playable character in the ''For Honor campaign. * ''Apollyon'''' - Warlord and leader of the Blackstone Legion. Primary antagonist in the For Honor campaign. * [[Holden Cross|''Holden Cross]]'' - A Lawbringer and playable character in the For Honor campaign.'' * ''Stone'''' -'' A Conqueror and character in the For Honor campaign. * ''Mercy'''' - A Peacekeeper and character in the For Honor campaign.'' * ''Hervis Daubeny'' - Minor character in the For Honor campaign. Media Images knights image1.jpg|Knight Samurai_vs_knights.jpg Two_samurai_vs_knight_-_for_honor.jpg Knights_warden_-_catapult_strike.jpg Knights_warden_overlooking_battle_-_for_honor.jpg Knights_campaign1_-_being_knighted.jpg Knights_the_legions_at_war_-_for_honor.jpg Knights_-_warden_vs_kensei.jpg Knights_-_warden_into_the_fray.jpg Knights_-_fight_at_harrowgate.jpg Knights_-_warden_image1.jpg Videos For_Honor_New_Campaign_Knight_Campaign_Mission_Women_Knight Exeternal Link *Official Website - Knights es:Caballeros Category:Factions